Horned Harbinger
The Horned Harbingers are agents of the fallen Lord of Bones, Myrkul. Requirements Alignment: Any evil. Skills: Knowledge (the planes) 8 ranks Patron: Myrkul. Special: The character must have touched the Crown of Horns, an artifact that now contains the remnants of Myrkul's sentience, at least once. Hit Die: d8 Skill points: 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A horned harbinger gains no weapon or armor proficiencies. Bone Horns (Ex): Horned harbingers grow six short curved horns of bone from their skull, as if wearing a crown of bone. These horns are considered natural weapons for the creature, collectively dealing 1d6 points of piercing damage. They do double damage when used as part of a charge. Rebuke Undead (Su): The character can rebuke or command undead as a cleric of a level equal to his horned harbinger class level. If the character could already rebuke undead, these levels stack with that ability. Death Domain: Upon adopting the horned harbinger class, the character gains access to the Death domain, described in the Player's Handbook , as well as the granted power of that domain. Levels in this prestige class stack with cleric levels for determining the effect of the granted power. If the horned harbinger has no cleric levels, only horned harbinger levels are used for the granted power. Deathwatch (Ex): At will, a horned harbinger can view the world as if he were using a deathwatch spell. Bonus Feat: At the indicated levels, a horned harbinger may take a bonus feat. These feats are drawn from the following list: Divine Vengeance , Empower Turning , Extra Turning , Heighten Turning , Quicken Turning , Leadership (undead cohorts only), Weapon Focus (bone horns). Animate Dead (Sp): Beginning at 2nd level, the character can cast animate dead once per day as a spell-like ability. His caster level for this ability or casting animate dead as a spell is his horned harbinger level plus his Charisma bonus (if any), which stacks with any other class the character has which can cast animate dead . For example, a clr7/horned harbinger 2 with Charisma 13 casts animate dead as a 10th-level cleric, whether using this spell-like ability or casting the spell as a cleric. This caster level is also determines the maximum number of undead animated with animate dead that the horned harbinger can control (so a character with caster level 10 for this power could maintain control over 20 HD worth of undead). Beginning at 4th level he may use this ability twice per day. Captain of Undeath (Ex): At 5th level, a horned harbinger's limit for controlling undead animated with spells increases to 5 times his caster level instead of the normal 2 times his caster level. His limit for undead controlled through the use of his command undead ability increases from his effective cleric level to 2 times his effective cleric level. Create Undead (Sp): Beginning at 6th level, the character can cast create undead once per day. His caster level for this ability is the same as the caster level for his animate dead ability. The horned harbinger may cast animate dead instead of using his create undead spell-like ability, similar to an evil cleric spontaneously converting a prepared spell to an inflict wounds spell. Ranged Animation (Su): At 7th level, any use of animate dead , whether as a normal spell or a spell-like ability, has a range of medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) instead of touch. In other words, the horned harbinger can use animate dead at a distance, without having to touch the corpses. If cast as a spell, the material components are still consumed but do not need to be placed on the corpses. Create Greater Undead (Sp): Beginning at 8th level, the character can cast create greater undead once per day, with his caster level the same as the caster level for his animate dead ability. The horned harbinger may cast animate dead or create undead instead of using his create greater undead spell-like ability, similar to an evil cleric spontaneously converting a prepared spell to an inflict wounds spell. General of Undeath (Su): At 10th level, a horned harbinger's limit for controlling undead animated with spells increases to 10 times his caster level. His limit for undead controlled through the use of his command undead ability increases 5 times his effective cleric level. Advancement Known Horned Harbingers Credit Edited slightly (Faiths & Pantheons variant, p. 197) - Wizards of the Coast Category:Browse Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:3.5 Race Category:Torog Campaign